


Anything

by KarenHardy



Series: Recce/Jack Stories and Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Tumblr prompt- “Well. Yell, scream, say something. Anything.”Recce is pregnant with she and Jack's second child, and it seems the hormones are especially strong.Don't like, don't read, don't hate, bitches.





	Anything

“Well. Yell, scream, say something. Anything.”

* * *

Recce Winchester-Kline was a rational person. Most of the time. Pregnancy was making her a little irrational though. She questioned things, and started fights, and yelled for no reason.

“Why do you love me?” She ended up asking Jack one night, sitting in the gliding rocker they’d gotten when Mary was born, sewing up a stuffed animal Justin had maimed during a tantrum.

“Because you’re beautiful, and smart, and kind, and capable, and a million other things.” He had replied.

“But why, though?” She repeated. “Why does any of that matter?” She set the tiger off to the side, folding her arms over her protruding belly.

“No, love-”

“Don’t use pet names to worm out of this, Jack.”

“Okay, Recce,” He amended. “I love those things about you, and you as a whole because you are a wonderfully complex person and you care about me like no one else in this world.”

“You could find anyone to do that.” Recce snapped. “Why me?”

“Because I love you, Recce.”

“But that doesn’t make any sense!” She cried, standing, and then falling back into the chair, luckily not hard enough to break it. “It doesn’t make any sense! I’m a murderer! I’m a whore! Jesus Christ, I swear to Chuck, Jack, what’s your problem?!”

Her husband said nothing.

“Jack?”

Nothing, again.

“Well? Yell, scream, say something. Anything.” She prodded.

“I’m not going to yell at my wife, Recce.”

“Don’t play the married card, fucking yell at me!”

“No. I’m not going to yell at you. I’m going to go to the nursery, and make sure Mary is still asleep, and when I get back, we can talk some more.”

With that, he walked out, leaving his surprised wife to sit in silence.

Twenty minutes later, after spending ten to rock his daughter back to sleep, and ten to hold her, Jack Winchester-Kline walked back into his bedroom, his wife still sitting in the glider, now holding the repaired tiger plush, crying softly.

“Recce, love.” He said, a gentle smile gracing his features as he knelt in front of her, “I’m here.” He promised.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” She whispered. “Do you still love me?”

“Of course I still love you. More than anything, darling.” The nickname brought more tears to his wife’s eyes, and she smiled softly through the wetness. “C’mon, let’s get you into bed.”

He helped her out of the chair and into their soft bed, laying her on the right, knowing she hated sleeping on his side unless he was gone, swearing it smelled like him. She curled into his side when he got in beside her and they both smiled. Hormones were hard, pregnancy was weird, even when you’ve done it before. But together, they knew they could do anything.  _ Anything _ .


End file.
